Tools are used in manufacturing and laboratory environments to perform a variety of tasks. As an example, soldering irons may be used to perform soldering tasks related to electronic boards, which might require precision work. To perform such precision work, a soldering iron that has a heated soldering tip attached to a separate pen style handle may be used. A user would hold the handle in his hand, with fingers pinching the handle to perform any soldering tasks.